Near
by Nehan Shinzui34
Summary: A monster who disguses himself as a prison warden. A deadly virus. A jaded sister. Stolen dreams. Five one-shots on Near's past.
1. Loser

LOSER

by Nehan Shinzui Second ever fanfic! yea!zies! Two in a row! I'm on a roll here, people!

He didn't want to be a loser. If he failed there would be retribution. Some way, some how, there would be punishment so brutal that once he fell into the void there'd be no return. Emotions were obstacles that must be beaten, things that got in the way of acheivement.

_...If you cannot solve the puzzle, if you cannot win the game than you are just a loser..._

He did not want to be a loser. The warden's games were little more than sadistic experiments--ways to show that he was in control--to make sure that no one ever escaped.

_The man had finally cracked...weeks of looking through the labyrinth every turn promising victory...every step revealing only imminent disappointment. " My family..I was supposed to leave by now...they promised me..."_

Emotions...tears...frustration... these were simply things that let the enemy know that they had won. Ways that they could get inside of you and tear you apart.

_The screams rang through the hall. The sound of a motor mixed in with the sound, until the scream finally shorted out. Nate listened to them and shuddered. But he musn't let the warden see the tears... He would not be pleased not at all...._

He didn't let anyone see...he was very close to breaking if not for his toys...he remembered when his mother had cared...she used to act out her feelings to him. The puzzles and toys...they helped clear his mind...of other things...

_" See here boy," the warden told him once. He pointed to the men below the overpass. They pushed and shoved to get to the meager amount of food being offered...bony claws pulling...snatching... "This is what happens when you lose...it's all a game really...'catch me if you can!' Most are too slow, too weak...they make idiot choices--'maybe I'll stay here...She still loves me I can hide out here for a while'-- based on the feelings they have for a certain location. Trivial things like anger, bitterness, sadness--don't ever let these things get in your way boy...because I can show you how a man can break..."_

He mustn't be like the experiments in the warden's games_..."--anger, bitterness, sadness,--don't ever let these things get in your way..."_ The warden had shown him a broken man...just as he'd said he could. The warden was one to put fact to everything.

_The man lay strapped to the table in the dark room, eyes sunken in, face gaunt,you could count all of his ribs, his head had been shaved to keep away lice, but in all honesty it made no difference. The warden had the boy examine the man who lay moaning, his eyes closed. He whispered a name-" Tsubaki...?" The warden laughed. "What you've got to do is...you've got to turn these 'emotions' against them--pride, arrogance, hope--they're just puzzle pieces...toys _

_that are part of the game... a game that you must never lose Nate. "After all you are highly intelligent. You should be a natural at this..." But Nate didn't feel intelligent-he just felt sick._

Mello had lost the game...he had let emotions interfere...but at least he had been able to keep a part of himself... a part that allowed him to have friends...But he wouldn't have had to face the punishment that haunted Near whenever he let a minute of emotion leak out. Even after they told him he was away from the warden forever...because you could trust no one when it came down to it. But he couldn't let anyone see how he felt--

_"If you cannot solve the puzzle, if you cannot win the game, then you are just a loser, boy. I thought you understood that--" the warden said. There was nothing in his voice. But his eyes--as ever--were cold and black with boy was shaking, sobs torn from his chest. There was blood all over the walls staining his feet. Maggots crawled all over the bodies that were on the floor, large piles of flesh on the floor. "They lost...they could not solve the puzzle--so they were eliminated. I found them obsolete. Surely...surely...you can understand--" He was cut off by Nate's sobs. " But I guess you are a loser as well," he continued. " You couldn't even make to the starting line..." The warden straightened, walking towards the heavy steel doors. " I wanted to show you what happens...I wanted you to understand as I do..." he sighed and shook his head. " I wanted you to resemble me...in ways that could've been used outside of this place..." He frowned. He looked back at the boy and paused. Nate was huddled into the corner._

The outside made him nervous--too many things that could end up possesing him--things he could get attached to. Toys...puzzles...these could easily be forgotten. Dispensed...not like people... "_ Come outside Near! " Linda said. She smiled. "We could play together--" _

_"No."_

_Playing outside meant he could be friends with her...but he couldn't get close to her...not when she'd be taken away when--if--he became the new L. Sadness would confuse him. "But thank you anyway."_

He had to make sure he didn't get too close to anyone. They'd just get disappointed anyway. But..he supposed Rester was okay...he was helpful. Toys were nice; replacements for what he could've had.

_The warden's eyes lingered for a second and he opened his mouth as if to say something more to the boy. Then he simply turned around. Letting the cool air enter the room, he walked out and whispered " I guess we're all losers in the end."_

Near stacked the dice. He had beaten Kira. He had solved the case that those many years older than him had begun to think impossible to crack. He had succeeded the world's greatest detective. He had kept all of his emotions inside and in check. He had won the game. He was not a loser. But he wished his father could have seen him prove it.

A/N: My second fic. If you don't get it Near's father was the warden of a prison where he conducts psychological experiments on the prisoners. The warden sees emotions as a pointless weakness and teaches this to his son. But it backfired, when Near started crying at the site of a slaughter house his father had and his dad abandoned him. As for his feelings for the warden he knows his dad is evil but he's been raised like that for so long it was put into his personality. Instead of experimenting though he solves cases. Cha. Hope you liked. Constructive critiscm is highly valued--please review also though it is not required.

Nehan Shinzui


	2. Speechless

Speechless by Nehan Shinzui

_Quarantine Day Three_

Sirens. Swift black beams of smooth black metal rushed in the night. The people, a solid clad mass, binded, moving together perfectly conformed and united. The wails of the emotionless machinery echoes the minds of the people. There are three lines: one with the government cars; one with those to be judged; and one with those who had been cast into hell. In the line of the forsaken a woman stands, pleading. Cruel, black hawks whir overheads, the occupants of its belly holding firm deadly talons.(1) There is a short metal fence seperating the condemned from the lucky officials and the yet to be determined others. One woman is roughly knocked aside into their ranks; the scanner had blinked red for a heart-stopping moment. "Oh God, Oh God, I'm not sick!" the woman reiterates. The lady is lying--her eyes are bleeding, her nose is red and she is a pale sickly color. She appears to be using all her strength to hold the small boy in her arms. "Please take my baby!" she says, but is ignored. "Please, take my baby!" There is too much going on to notice her out of the thousands, screaming, shouting, shoving. There is too much to notice another statistic. Too much to notice the one thing most people don't have in the boy--the firmness of health.

_Quarantine Day 20_

The boy is roughly six months to a year old, small and pale with very light colored hair. He sat on the dirt floor his hands making shapes on the gound, his small pajamas dusty. On the other side of the bedroom his mother sat huddled in the armchair, coughing loudly, each action rocking her forward. A few minutes later she acquired the ability to stand. She slowly and painfully walked over to the window. Bright rays of sunshine beamed down at the two; disturbingly mocking when compared to the sepulchruphul surroundings. She turned her head to look at the small child, an image of winter on this painfully hot summer day. For a second, the boy looked up at the dust motes that swirled in the ray of sunlight. He smiled at her. Like an angel. The flies swarmed outside. The smell was catching.

_Quarantine Day 26_

She moves a puzzle piece towards him adding it to the row of shapes set on the floor before him. The learning process a feeble farce at normality. "See baby?" she says. "Nate River, House 42, Stand Complex, Uninfected." The boy stares at the puzzle for a few seconds before reaching over to pull mommy's hair, laughing as he did so. She smiled at him, before grabbing his hand and making him form the shapes. He whined a little. "No, no baby," she almost whispers. " You have to learn how to do this--you can't talk yet and--mommy...mommy might not be around that much longer...'' It was dark outside and the cleanse team was patroling again. She attempted to ignore the sirens. As a flare was thrown outside her nose began bleeding. "Here, baby let's try it with the dolls."

_Quarantine Day 35_

His mother stayed in bed longer today than was usual. But the boy wasn't worried--mommy had said it'd be okay and mommy was smart. He sat outside in the dirt of his front yard. Corpses were stacked not that far from where he sat. He approached this small mountain, observing the flies feasting. Nearby he saw smoke, thick and heavy that choked him, causing him to cough-not as bad as his mommy did but bad enough for her to come stumbling out, panicked. "Nate, Nate, what's the matter?" She cried voice thick, throat clottted with blood. He picked up one of his toys-a small plastic airplane. He flew it around making small _pwefsh!_ noises. He then dropped and made a similar noise, spreading his hands out.

_Quarantine Day 46_

Victory. He had been working on it for a while now and he'd been able to finally achieve his mission. He did it again to be certain of it so as not disappoinnt his mommy when he came to her. Nate rushed back inside ignoring the hot dirt on his bare feet. "Mmmnamnnamaa!" he tried to say her name. The living room was empty and silent as the tomb. Dark eyes searched around the room. He dedcided to look in the bedroom. The child nudged the door open, glancing around. He spied her lying on the bed. "Mnamamma!" he repeated. She lay still. He sat the toys down on the floor. She'd be watching as he formed the letters. She'd be really proud of him. First he set the toys up and counted them as best he could--"Om, do,trre,fwer,ive, shes, neve, eifht ,neen..."and so forth. He thenarranged the things until they were nearly the same as when his mother did it. He arranged them differently seven times; _Nate River, House 42,Stand Complex, Uninfected._ The boy grew slightly nervous when the woman was unresponsive. He'd show her later when she woke up. He climbed into the bed with her. He snuggled next to her, wrapping his arms around her. His eyes closed his eyes as his mother rested.

Bloody eyes stared up at the ceiling, blankly. Glassy.

_Quarantine Day 57_

The boy walks. He has been walking for a while now; he feels like he is searching for something but he has forgotten what a long time ago. His mother has not woken up. There are fewer people around now, so some notice him. The sun has bleached already light hair white, his skin remaining pale, however, making him resemble a ghost. It has gotten cooler now and fall has settled in. He saw a bare tree and and set his small sack down. He pulled out a small puzzle and started arranging the pieces. _Nate River, House 42, Stand....Stand...._

_Quarantine Day 70_

Running. People have been running a lot more lately. Especially today. They were like ants scuttling down into their little holes. Large men in heavy boots and hard hats had arrived, large fish tank like helmets on their heads. The boy hides beneath in a small hole near his house. From where he is positioned he can see the white soldiers with large thick snakes. Bright lights pour out of the snakes, creating sparks that float around in the night. Fireflies flying around illuminating the dark night. A chorus of screams rang through the air, voices singing horridly.

_Nate River, House...House.._ Red and gold integrate effortlessly, puffy black clouds accentuating these fireworks.

Beautiful.

_Quarantine Day 98_

Hunger. There weren't any people around. He didn't know how long his mommy had been sleeping and he was getting tired. He practiced with his toys again. _Nate River..._ Winter was beginning to settle in.

_Quarantine Day 101_

There were men here today. He didn't know who they were but they were large and reminded him of the white knights that had arrived not too long ago. They rushed around desperately. One merely glanced around with a dejected look. "All these people...must've been some virus--to have to take them down like this..." The boy hid when he heard their voices. The talking man let out a sigh. "There's definitely no one here--"

"Look!" the other man interrupted. He had noticed a movement in the pile of corpses to the right of him. The first man was skeptical. "Rester, it's probably just one of 'em rolling down. Nobody's here--we should start incineration now before we get infected." Rester ignored him, transfixed by the pile of cadavers. Reaching it he nudged parts of the flies' feast aside. Seeing another movement he started shoving the bodies aside, frantic. " Jesus..." he whispered. A small boy lay curled in the body of corpses, shivering breath heavy. Rester stood transfixed, watching the boy. " Come out now..it's alright...c'mon" The child slowly climbed out of the copse. The first man silenced stared as the small child made his way out of hole. " Son, my name is Commander Rester. How long have you been here? Is there--is there anyone else?" He didn't expect the boy to respond; he only looked about a year or two old. But--wonder--communication as the boy sat in the dirt making small figures; numbers. He had a small knapsack on; he took it off and pulled out little figures, stacking them up and them knocking them down making small snakes as he did so. " You saw the detox?" Rester aksed. The boy seemed to understand. He nodded. "Can you tell me your name, son?" The boy stared at him. He seemed as if he wanted to say something, he opened and closed his mouth a few times. A mantra forgotten. A face forgotten. Nate River, House 42, Stand Complex, Uninfected, stood still struggling to recall a prayer, a formulation, a plot-out that he'd practiced for days. He felt as though it was just out of reach--yet he could not grasp it. Rester stared down at him. A helicopter flew over them landing near them, blowing them backwards a bit. The two stared at each other, one an aged Marine the other a small hope for a cure perhaps. Without a word Rester picked the boy up, turning towards the chopper. His partner looked apprehensive--he looked as though about to say something. The oppurtunity passed however and they remained in solemnity.

Rester carried the boy to the chopper.

A/N: 1. My attempt at being metaphorical.

Please review! Also. I was watching this thing where these people like grown up people didn't know how to talk because they hadn't been exposed to communication when they were younger. You can actually lose the ability to learn to talk of you don''t get to communicate when you're younger. Thanks for ading!

Nehan Shinzui


	3. Excerpt from Faceless Martyrs Book One

Excerpt from Faceless Martyrs Book One: Near

by Nehan Shinzui

A/N: OMFG! I GOT REVIEWED! Thank you so so much SkywardShadow for reading, reviewing, and updating Prodigy because I love that fic so much! Really, your reviews are super awesome and they make my heart feel super-happy! (lol that's a Ni-hao Kai-lan reference in case ya didn't know.) Okay, so I'm gonna be working on this long fanfiction series soon and this is just a small excerpt from the story and it's mostly in my OCs point of view, but of course it focuses on my little fluffy friend Near-sama. It also views both siblings' relationship with their father and stuffs. I don't wanna give away too much so...KA-TOW!

Chapter Three: Siblings

He never paid any attention to her. No, never, not unless he was scolding her or telling her how _Nate_ had done it better. It wasn't fair. It wasn't. Natalya (a/n: that's my cousin's name not a bad female take on Nate) had worked for hours--_hours!_--on filing information on the prisoners and all she'd gotten for it was a stern reprimand about how it could've been done quicker. The person who most deserved these corrections was Nate and of course he got the most praise out of anyone that their father had ever worked with. In fact, he got the _only _praise or acknowledgement from him and he didn't even care! Here she was almost killing herself to get the Warden General to accept her and her dear brother got it without even trying! She remembered sorely how, once when she'd broken her arm to get her father to come visit her, how the warden had glanced at her briefly then turned to Nate to make sure _he _was all right! And of course he was! Nate hardly ever even went outside, let alone done anything that would bring himself harm--no, not when they're father had once stabbed a man to death for interrupting Natalya's little brother while he was talking. Yes, her brother could even make you feel sorry for him sometimes, though you'd have to struggle to see what it was that made you feel sympathy for him. Perhaps it was the fact that it was hard to socialize with the warden's son--a man who had control of the entire secret police and a very large labrynthine prison nearly six stories below the ground. Especially, when the two looked and acted so much alike. Both had that curly white hair and pale skin, they both were expressionless and without emotion, both were cool, calculating, analytical, intelligent, sharing the same name and identity. Which left her, dumb, lowly, in the middle. She just wanted to be around her father, but he barely acknowledged her prescence. Natalya did everything her father expected her to, but he disregarded this. But Nate--_Nate_ was completely disobediant and yet father commended him for it. Her father told him to get rid of someone (and anyone could guess what he meant by that) her brother had done it in a non-violent or so-called noble way. Natalya would and had killed for her father without Nate wasn't that loyal to her father. Yes, he was obedient most of the time; he had manners, he studied and worked when his father told him to and got everything he was assigned done. He did all of this effortlessly of course and it sickened her.

.:))):))):)))):)))):))zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr:))):))))):)))XD

She was sitting in her room, on that cold evening studying her ass off when she heard it; smalll voices and whimpers. Odd. They appeared to be coming from her brother's room. Letting curiosity get the best of her she padded softly out of her room and crept down the hall, pausing at her little brother's door. Pressing her ear to it she listened.

" I am very proud of you son."

" Thank you father." was the soft reply. There was quiet breathing. Then,

"I expect you to have it done by next week. If not you know what will happen."

Natalya could almost taste the tension in the room. But when she heard her father leave through the other door she grew annoyed when she heard her brother start to whimper softly. As if he had the right to be afraid--father loved him!

.:))):))):)))):)))):))zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr:))):))))):)))XD

Father never came into her room to talk with her! Never! Nate got everything--he had everything Natalya had ever wanted and yet he was so ungrateful it was driving her insane. Sure, Father was a powerful and frightning man but Nate had no right to act like he was even close to the low level everyone else was in Nate River I's eyes. Not when the younger Nate was the only one he seemed to respect. After hearing her father depart she had stormed into her room and jumping onto her bed, had screamed into her pillow. Why did he always, always, _always_,get Father's recognition? He didn't fucking deserve it! She jumped up again and stormed to her brother's room and barged right in, almost knocking the door down in her rage. Nate was five years younger than her and you could tell his age (despite his genius) just by looking in his room. Toys were all over the place: on the floor in sets, hanging from the ceilings in mobiles, under the bed in stacks, and puzzles in every which way. It was all immaculately clean of course. Nate barely looked up when she banged in, her eyes like fire. He was busy in his usual position, laying slightly curled up on the floor in his ever-present pajamas, playing with his little robot-superhero action figures. "Good evening, Natalya." he said politely. This only infuriated her more. _He's so much like Father and yet he doesn't even accept it! _she thought bitterly. She didn't have time for his stupid little mind games today and told him so.

"I'm not sure what you mean, sister," he stated calmly. Natalya felt a wave of malevolence wash over her. She gave an evil smirk as she noticed what robot he was playing with today. It was his favorite and she knew it--their mother had given it to him before she died for his birthday. He had only been about three years old then. She snatched it out of his hands; waving it above his short reach she silently threatned to break it. Nate stared up at her and if she cared to pay a bit more attention she would have noticed how his hand trembled slightly as he twirled a string of his curly hair. "Please give that back." he said quietly. This only excited Natalya further and she spat, "Why? Do you miss mommy, Natie? You remember her do you?"

"Natalya, give it back please."

She laughed. "Things are a lot different when daddy's not here to protect you, huh?" She hardly knew what she was saying; she just wanted to see him hurt like she did--to see him break out of that emotionless facade. He continued to simply stare at her however, and repeated, " Please, give it

back." His voice shook. Skipping backwards a bit she mocked him, "_Give it back, Natalya, give it back!"_ making his voice high-pitched and whiny. "Why don't you get daddy to get it for you? Go on, you'll know he'll come no matter how pathetic it is and you know it." Natalya's anger increased yet again as Nate simply stared at her with those now weakened eyes. She knew exactly how much that stupid robot toy meant to him--it was like a piece of the mother he never really knew.

" I-I don't want father to come. I--"

"HA! Liar! Yes you do, you want all of his attention for yourself don't you? That's why you have to beat me at everything!"

"No--that's not--"

"SHUT UP!" Natalya shouted. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU UNDESERVING BASTARD!" She was taller and stronger than him; she shoved him. Then swinging her arm back she hurled the toy across the room and it shattered. There was quiet. Natalya breathed heavily. Her brother was sitting up now, his eyes frozen as he looked at his now dismembered gift.

"Why did you do that?"

The girl ogled him; his voice was actually cracking, choking.

"You-you knew that one was special--I never meant to do that to you! That was the one mother gave me,_ why did you do that?"_ He was almost crying.

She had never not even when he was toddler heard him cry. Not when their mother had slit her wrists in front of him, and not when Father had stabbed that , man to death. She very nearly felt sorry for him, until she remembered that this was her revenge. "This is the most emotion I've seen from you in a while, baby brother. I wonder what father would think of this little development." she snarled vindictively. Then, suddenly she felt little hands on her pant leg,clinging to her desperately. "Please, please don't tell him about this Natalya! He'll be so disappointed! He won't be pleased at all!" She tried to shake his hand off of her; he held on tight. "Itt would serve you right." she retorted coldly. "Father should pick on you for a change!" Honestly, she thoought he was supposed to be smart.

"You don't understand--he--he won't let it go, he'll--" Then he stopped. His hands trembled then stopped moving. Nate River II's eyes held a gaze with something passed her and as they did she also felt a chilling presence. She turned around in slow motion. Her father stood over them, staring blankly at her brother. She was dismissed..:))):))):)))):)))):))zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr:))):))))):)))XD

A few hours after she was sent to check on the prisoners she tried not to notice how satisfied her father looked and how badly her brother was burned on his back. But of course she couldn't. She was guilty anyway..:))):))):)))):)))):))zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr:))):))))):)))XD

A day or two later she once again padded softly into her brother's room this time clutching something. Nate visibly tensed when she entered; they hadn't spoken for a while. At first she just stood there. Then she leaned down and handed him the shiny item she held in her hands.

" It's just like the one mother gave you" she said awkwardly. When he remained

silent, she continued, " I know the value of it's not quite the same but--"

"No it's perfect." Nate interrupted her. "It was really nice of you to take the time and get one, because I know that these are very rare. Thank you." Then he smiled up at her. The first smile she'd ever seen on his face. She sighed. Maybe Nate wasn't all that bad. She sat down and immersed herself in the imaginary world with him..:))):))):)))):)))):))zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr:))):))))):)))XD

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the kinda sucky , Im pretty sure you guys can figure out what Im hinting at where Near's dad's interest in him is concerned, particularly if you reread the first chapter.. Yeah, I'm crazy. Please continue to read and review SkywardShadow, because though you appear to be the only one reviewing your the only reviewer I need!:) ( But more would be nice anyway--not that I'm complaining.)


	4. The Warden

The Warden by Nehan Shinzui

_Tokai za-nai._

The City of the Dead.

There were eight thousand nine hundred and seventy prisoners in Tokai za-nai the world's most impreganable prison. It lay in the middle of some far off desert or tundra--something of that nature. Nobody but the Royal Holy Guard Family really knew. Though, the warden thought, he wasn't sure exactly if Natalya had been able to figure it out, seeing as he hadn't shown her around that much like he'd had Nate. He had been hoping for her to get lost in the labyrinth. That would have been a lot less..._unsettling_ he chose to call it. The prison was a complicated series of tunnels six stories under the top of the first division of the prison, which was called the "Border". The Border was a small, almost bungalow-like building surrounded by a lyche and a barb wire fence. There are only about fifteen people that live in the Border. They are called the Watchers;and they are there to congratulate the people that escape. No guards are really needed to protect Tokai za-nai. Once you enter the tunnels all that you need to get destroyed is your mind and your emotions.

The Watchers have never been able to congratulate anyone.

xxxxxxxxzxzxzxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

xxxxxxxzxzxzxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Warden has three children that he knows of; his oldest, Natalie had been a fluke--she was little more than an idiot, unable to keep up with the daily life of the City. She'd killed herself shortly after her mother died, mimicking the latter's choice in suicide. He'd had two others before Adalyia (1) died--Natalya and Nate II. There had been some promise in Natalya at first; she could maintain a level head in serious situations and it was obvious she was a genius worthy of handling the prison when she was older. That had all changed when Nate had turned five. The boy had shown extreme evidence of a genius that far surpassed that of his sister and his mother who had been the sister of the Eleventh Queen, thus having the right to the best schools. Taking his son directly under his wing (which is something he had refused to do with the other two) he had felt(how long had it been since he actually_ felt_ something?) amazed at how much of a replica Nate was of him. Natalya had been cast aside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Prisoners were blindfolded on the voyage to the City(or mostly drugged when it came down to it) and were only able to view their surroundings once they reached their cells--and that's where the fun began. For several weeks the prisoners were only fed sparingly and were then unleashed to fight for survival in what was dubbed The City Games. Eight thousand nine hundred seventy prisoners were pitted in psychological and physical warfare against each other, the goal: escape. The Warden had been a called a master of manipulation--that was none so more obvious in how he was capable of successfully pitting so many people against each other.

Food, he said, was a big factor because what better to put one on edge than to starve him out of his stability? And space was a fine asset too, because a lion will lose the fire it once had when stripped of its pride and would become a nasty, foolish, brutish, thing. After the rise of Kira (who the Warden truthfully despised with what was left of his heart) he had taken advantage of the media approval of this so-called _god_ (oh, how he loathed, how he scoffed at the very idea) and Tokai za-nai had become an Internet sensation.

The City now had ten times as many viewers as any television series in the world.

How hypocritical the good people of the world were. How vicious and bloodthirsty they were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nate II was his only son: his prize, his favorite, his heir. The Warden had let himself believe that he only thought of the boy as someone to pass the legacy on to, but woe unto the man that showed even the slightest hint of hostility to his son! The Warden had only let himself love once, though grudgingly, and look at what result that produced! His wife, dead at only 23! How utterly pointless and wasteful that death had been! She could've been a bit more useful if she wasn't so quick to her emotions. Aladyia had been gorgeous, intelligent....!

And yet...

As with everyone else her death was shrugged aside as a minor anomaly and the next more useful person obtained the Warden's focus.

He saw Nate as his protege--a partner,of sorts, in crime. This crime, was the torture and exploitation of society's so-called most dangerous criminals. During his teachings he had actually been impressed by the boy; the first time the Warden had felt so!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzxxxX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzxxxX

Many times the Warden would wonder if he had done the right thing--abandoning his pride and joy. But, he recalled he had disregarded the meaning of right and wrong long ago.

xxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

The Warden General ruled with a smile and a kind demeanor--all lies. He was not a kind man. He was a cold-hearted, sadistic, perhaps insane, cruel man who had abandoned the one that had tried to please him. He had let his daughters kill herself or go mad trying to follow in his footsteps. He had laughed off his wife's death as a simple and idiotic anomaly. And he had taken pleasure in torturing thousands of men and women and then selling his madness, live commercially.

And he lived without regret.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

But, he was still human.

Yes,even a man like Nate River I had a soul and a heart no matter how damaged it was. And.....

He had one regret.

The Warden was bitterly alone in the world and everything he worked hard at was a sham. There was no one to carry on his name anymore. His son was no longer a part of his family...and The Warden is just as much a prisoner in Tokai za-nai as the countless other beings that inhabit the City's walls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hmmm....don't really know what to think of this one. I'm planning on making a Code Geass/DeathNote crossover and Kira's Kingdom is gonna be integrated in it and the Wammy's boys are trying to ensure a coup-de tat on it....still working on that idea. Yes, I'm shamelessly advertising. lol please review!

1. Aladyia Chanceux--his wife, duh. She's more in the DN/CG: LOR crossover fic. Thanks a bundle reviewers! Also! updates are gonna be sketchy so i you like this fic hang in there please!

Nehan Shinzui


	5. Dreams

Dreams by Nehan Shinzui

a/n: Sorry for the long wait, but I officially bring you the conclusion. It's sorta short. Drabble actually. :)

Near is considered so inhuman, that most of the children have begun to question if he dreams at all-if sleep is just a temporary shut down. Like a computer. This idea doesn't seem to be so far-fetched for them. What with how robotic the boy is in the first place.

...

They are all sitting in the common room when the subject comes up, most of them huddled in the center of the room, while Near sits off in a corner by himself, shifting the puzzle pieces together.

Matt has had a particularly strange dream just the other day and it has bugged him for awhile.

He has dreamt he was flying(and that's very cool, after all who wouldn't want to fly?) when he is suddenly being chased by men in black, feathery suits who wear glasses. The farther he gets from them, the closer they are and no matter how hard he tries he cannot get away from them.

Mello tells him he has played too many video games.

...

Linda dreams of the world in technicolor.

They are dancing in the grass, but she isn't sure who they are. The wind feels cool and she is laughing when she hears her brother's voice. She turns around to face him, but her face crumples in terror.

Nobody knows what to say to that.

...

Mello's dreams are not so subtle.

He is speeding away on a motorcycle, the wind blowing furiously in his face when the ground beneath him suddenly opens up. He expected hellfire and brimstone, but he is only in a golden bowl. A trophy.

...

In an attempt to be neutral, Linda proceeds to ask Near what he dreams about.

"Don't bother." Mello mutters, and Matt, always faithful, gives a small nod of agreement.

"We all dream about _some_thing." she insists. Near simply gives her a blank look.

...

After awhile, dreams seem to become the new kink at the orphanage and everyone is breaking into discussion, the topic spreading like a virus. Most of them are hectic, a reflection of the stress these poor children go through. Soon, after everyone has figured out that Near is the only one who hasn't confessed, people are lining up at his door, demanding answers.

...

"I had a dream, that my whole life was a silent movie." Ruvie tells them one night when things have gotten particularly noisy. "It was beautiful."

...

Eventually, it has become apparent that Near has no intention of breaking down. The old doubts come up that Near even _could_ dream. Certainly nothing interesting or important.

...

Near goes to sleep that night, and the dream comes to him again, the faintest whisper in an endless block of white noise.

...

_Her smile is radiant and she is the only thing that consumes his vision, like the sun beaming down on him. Her face is covered in shadow, but he can see her smile gleaming at him. Her soft hands hold him tightly and her voice is like that of an angel as she sings to him._

_Mother._

_..._

a/n: Oh, boy. Well, that's that. Nearly forgot about this story, but I wanted to finish it, and this is the only one I could think of that would make sense to me. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this story, and I'm so happy to have finally completed it.

Nehan Shinzui


End file.
